


Respite

by Chickadee65



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, IT'S ME, Reader-Insert, also it's T for language, and hey this one actually had a beta reader!, guess who only knows how to write one kind of fic?, i don't really know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadee65/pseuds/Chickadee65
Summary: After having possibly one of the worst days at the Citadel, Ignis comes home to find that you’ve already prepared dinner. It’s like the Astrals themselves have blessed him in that moment.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly focuses on Igni's shitty shitty day at work, so sorry if there were any expectations for a stronger reader/igins interaction. I just wanted to really build it up that he had a bad day and then y'all just chill together.  
> Also big thanks to my friend who beta read this story! She may not know a heck of a lot about FFXV, but she does know her grammar.  
> This story uses Jordan for like the two times the reader's name is mentioned.

Everything that could have gone wrong today, did. Ignis couldn’t remember the last time he felt so exasperated. Was it when Gladio nearly broke his ass trying to impress one the Glaives that he fancied? Maybe when Prompto got sick all over the bathroom at Noct’s apartment after making a bet on who could eat the most marshmallows in 10 minutes. Definitely the time when he found out that Noctis threw out the groceries he just bought for dinner since there were veggies in the dish he planned on making.

 

_The veggies weren’t even the main component of the meal!_

 

Unfortunately, Ignis had little time to dwell on the straining events of the past as yet another folder of papers was nervously placed onto his desk by a Citadel employee. He didn’t even get a chance to try and force out a ‘thank you’ before the person in question quickly made their way out of his office. Ignis’s ‘slightly pissed’ face was out in full force today, so anybody who even breathed wrong would receive a glare that would make Shiva herself shiver. Ignis breathed out a heavy sigh as he moved the folder over to the quickly growing pile of other folders and papers that needed to be dealt with before the rapidly approaching end of the day.

 

It wasn’t even that the day had taken a sudden turn for the worst for the advisor. No, it started nearly at the beginning of the day. He had a pleasant enough morning with you at home. You prepared a simple breakfast today and the two of you ate together in comfortable silence. Ignis finished his cup of Ebony after the food was eaten, gave you a kiss goodbye and wished that your day at work would be calm before he left the apartment for the Citadel. That’s when the first incident occurred.

 

It wasn’t a big incident in the grand scheme of things, but it would set the tone for the rest of the day. Ignis, the mad coffee addict that he is, had an extra serving of Ebony in the car for the drive to the Citadel. You occasionally joked that he loved his coffee more than he loved you, and this usually led to him doing his best to prove you wrong in the best possible way *ahem*. That open can of Ebony would be the start of Ignis’s downfall.

 

Ignis was, unusually, running a bit late to work since there was an accident on the route that he normally took to the Citadel. He quickly changed routes when he decided that he would rather be a _little_ late to work than unforgivably late if he stayed on his intended course. In his haste to make up for lost time he took a turn just a touch too fast, just a smidge. Ok, Ignis actually just took the turn way too hard. He knew that his car could handle it, and thanks to some terrifying moments with Noctis behind the wheel Ignis’s sense for motorized terror was dulled a bit, but that open can of Ebony couldn’t take the turn at all.

 

“Bloody Hell!”

 

The can had tipped over and fallen out of the cup-holder, and with the momentum of the car both the can and its contents found their way right onto Ignis’s pants, most notably in the crotch region. “Oh, well this is just perfect,” Ignis couldn’t do much in the way of fixing the situation other than try to dry as much of it off with a spare rag that he kept in the car. He was thankful that he was wearing his black slacks today, nevermind the wet and sticky feeling that he’d be feeling on his thighs for the rest of the day.

 

The second incident wouldn’t be as benign as some spilled coffee.

 

The problem was evident the moment that Ignis approached his office door to see another Citadel employee standing nervously in front of his destination. “I’m very sorry, Mr. Scientia, but these forms need to be inputted into the computer system again.” The shaking man quickly handed Ignis a thick folder of paper while he could only stare dumbfounded at the offending object. One could almost hear Ignis’s jaw clenching as he looked at the poor man. “....And why would these need to be re-done?” He hissed out. Ignis was trying his best not to seeth at the man as he flipped through the papers, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold himself together.

 

“There was a computer error and it wiped the data for the bi-weekly reports. All employees who fill these out need to re-input them before the end of the day,”

 

_Oh, fuck me._

 

Ignis, being the Advisor to the Prince, had what Gladiolus would call a “metric fuck ton” of forms to fill out. Not only did he have daily forms to fill out, but incident reports and meeting reports were also required of him. _At least my physical forms weren’t lost_. All Ignis had to do was copy the handwritten forms to the electronic filing system, but the problem would be finding the time.

 

“I-In addition to having to re-do the forms u-uh.” Ignis fixed the poor man with a glare. In addition to? What else could there possibly be? Ignis already had a full day ahead of him with meetings and planning and his own paperwork to fill out. “Well, um, someone had to call out sick today, and since they work under you it was decided that you, ah, Mr. Scientia are you ok?”

 

Oh Ifrit himself would avoid the heat of the glare that Ignis was giving this poor man. “What was decided?” he gritted out. Ignis already knew what was coming, but he still needed to hear it to believe it. “I-It was decided that since they work under you that you should be the one to do their work for the day since it’s time sensitive. Please don’t look at me like that I don’t know who made the decision I’m just the messenger!” The man quickly shoved another folder into Ignis’s arms and scurried away before Ignis could respond.

 

So, Ignis had to do his own work, re-submit two weeks worth of reports, and do somebody else’s workload along with attending meetings and filling out _more_ forms to report on those meetings. All this happened within the first few minutes of arriving at the Citadel, and Ignis had a dreadful sense that the day would only continue to get worse somehow. _At the very least I can change out of these pants. They’re starting to get….sticky._ Ignis entered his office, put down the undeserved workload on his desk, and reached for the drawer that held his spare clothes.

 

Since there were sometimes when Ignis had to stay for extended periods of time at the Citadel, he found it refreshing to put on a different set of clothes instead of stewing in the same outfit for days at a time. As he pulled opened the draw Ignis made an unfortunate discovery. The drawer was empty. He had forgotten that he had taken the clothes back home a few days ago to put them through the wash and forgot to pack a new set. He could always call you to see if you could go back home to pick him up a new set of pants, but he didn’t want to pull you away from your own work day.

 

Ignis was going to have to spend the rest of the day in sticky pants that smelled faintly of Ebony.

 

God damnit.

\----------

The day hadn’t been any kinder to Ignis by the time noon rolled around. He had gotten right to work with re-submitting his bi-weekly reports, which took up the majority of his morning, and had tried to sift through the extra work that was dumped on him from the absent employee. _I’m going to have a few words with whoever made that decision._ Ignis had many, many choice words he wanted to share, but first he needed to get his workload in order. He already had a good amount of his own work to do before the events of the morning and Ignis made little headway in that regards before he broke for lunch.

 

Ignis didn’t even bother leaving his office for his break, preferring to remain in his workspace while he ate. He used to work while eating, but a few unfortunate stains on some documents and a brief scolding from you eventually put an end to that practice. ‘ _Believe it or not, you do need to take a break away from work every now and again, Ignis. If lunch is the only time that happens, then damn it put the work down and eat your food!_ ’ How you ended up being Ignis’s voice of reason he’ll never know, especially since you had a hard time taking your own advice. How many times did he have to physically pull you away from work at home while saying in a light mocking voice ‘ _home and work should always be separated, Darling. Isn’t that what you told me?_ ’

 

These fond memories brought a little light back into Ignis’s day and he chuckled to himself before a literal ray of sunshine came bursting through his office door. “Heya, Iggy!” The blond nearly bounded into the room, filled with his usually bubbly energy. “Prompto, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” It wasn’t uncommon for Ignis’s friends to stop by during the day, but usually there was a catch. Noctis would settle himself down on the couch and take a nap after a day of his own meetings, Gladiolus would come in and share some harmless gossip about the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive, or gush over his younger sister. Prompto usually came in for some peace and quiet after a training session with the other members of the Crownsguard.

 

Ignis judged by the flush on Prompto’s cheeks and his heavy breathing that today’s visit was for the usual reason. “Oh, ya know. Just doing some training with Gladio today and decided to turn tail for lunch before he could pull me into a 5 mile run.” Prompto seemed to shudder at the thought, but quickly brought his attention back to Ignis and the state of his workspace as he stepped further into the room. “Oh wow. What, uh, happened here?” Ignis grimaced, aware of the messy state of his usually immaculate office. Papers were scattered hither and thither, pencils and pens were laying across the desk and floor. Ignis was sure that he looked a mess, strands of hair falling over his eyes from repeatedly running his hands through his hair in frustration.  

 

“There were some….unexpected events this morning, and I’ve been buried in work ever since.” Ignis sounded as exhausted as he looked, which made Prompto a bit uneasy. Ignis was possibly the hardest working individual Prompto had ever known. Having grown up with Noctis as both his future advisor and friend put a lot of stress on the guy, and it seemed like he barely knew how to relax. He noticed that Ignis’s habits got a little better after becoming friends with them all and he and Noct conspired together to get Ignis to chill a bit. Things almost smoothed out all together once you and Ignis finally got together after much mutual pining, which is still the subject of jokes when the five of you got together for hang out nights. Prompto knew that you and Ignis were good for each other, the two of you serving as each others checks and balances, but seeing him so haggard now brought back memories of late nights and irritated arguments of how not to self-destruct.

 

“Do you maybe want to talk about it? Let out some steam? Or I could even try to help out if you think I can handle it!” As the last line left his mouth Prompto looked over at the papers on the desk and nearly froze. The poor boy didn’t know what most of the papers meant and he knew that there would be no way of helping. Thankfully, Ignis took note of the panic creeping into the blond’s features and took pity on him. “While I don’t think I can trust you with these _sensitive_ documents,” he teased, “I wouldn’t mind airing out some grievances to a willing ear.” With that, Prompto breathed out a sigh of relief, sat down on the nearby couch, and settled in for the story of Ignis’s day so far.

 

Ignis knew that he was taking a longer lunch than he should have, but found that he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was nice to share his story with Prompto, and watching his reactions to Ignis’s morning situation was downright amusing. The boy’s cornflower blue eyes widened comically whenever Ignis mentioned the added paperwork, and Prompto did his best to stifle a laugh when Ignis mentioned the Ebony incident. Ignis had a few laughs as well, as reflecting on his unfortunate morning with a friend brought some light to the situation. A frown made its way to his face when he saw Prompto stand to leave, however.

 

“Welp, better get back to Gladio. The last time I was gone for this long he wiped my ass on the floor during combat training.” Ignis gave him a look. “Fine, he wiped my ass on the floor harder than he usually does, ok?! It’s not my fault that the guy is built like a brick shithouse while I’m just a lean bean!” Prompto’s voice faded into a whine when he saw Ignis’s shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter. “It was good to see you, Prompto. Thanks for stopping by.”

 

Prompto gave a smile and a shrug. “Next time you have a bad day like this, shoot me a text. I’m always down to hang with ya for whatever reason.” Prompto moves to the door and Ignis follows to lead him out. “I mean it, Iggy. It seemed like you really needed to get that stuff off your chest.” Ignis was about to reply when Prompto suddenly stopped just before the door and stared at Ignis when something had caught his eye. Confused, Ignis followed Prompto’s gaze until his eyes landed what had grabbed the blond’s attention so suddenly.

 

Prompto started to shake, small giggles bursting from his mouth as he did his best to not burst out laughing. There was a just barely noticable stain, darker than the black of Ignis’s pants that spread along his crotch and thighs. Oh Gods, Prompto’s ribs were aching from the superhuman effort to hold in his laughter and was doing his damndest to not think of the coffee stain as a different kind of stain altogether. It wasn’t working and the mental image proved to be too much for the blond and the gates were open. Laughter flowed freely from his mouth, unaware of the searing look that Ignis was giving him.

 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Ignis grabbed Prompto by the arm and did his best to drag the giggling boy over the threshold of this office door, the boy’s body nearly convulsing with the powerful laughs that left his body. Ignis bid the ray of sunshine a good day and quickly went back into his office and closed the door. Exhaustion took over his body almost immediately and he leaned back against the door and brought his hands to his face. He could still hear Prompto’s giggle fit as he walked down the hallway. Ignis couldn’t help himself: He started to laugh too. Despite the embarrassment, he still had a good time with Prompto and the boy’s laugh was infectious. He soon got back to work, still tired but with higher spirits than before.

\----------

Oh, was Ignis going to have a story to tell you once you saw each other later this evening. The brief moment of respite that he had during his lunch break only last for a few hours when more work was dropped off at Ignis’s desk. He had a death grip on the pen in his hand as he glowered at the man in front of him. There were very few moments where Ignis’s temper got the best of him. He could count the number of incidents on one hand, but Ignis was thinking he might need to add another incident to the count. Whatever words the shaking man in front of him was going to say were exchanged for a forced and strangled sounding “I’m sorry” before he dropped a folder full of paper onto Ignis’s desk. He didn’t know who decided that he should be the one to shoulder the work of those absent, but he was going to find out, and they were going to pay. At the very least he had gotten the work from the morning done before this new hell was suddenly thrusted upon him.

 

 _I’m nearly at my breaking point. I just know it._ Ignis was frustrated. He was usually such a workhorse when it came to work at the Citadel. He could remember the days when he would work through the night to get reports done, meetings planned, and finish any other sort of official business that needed doing. Now he couldn’t do any of that to such an extreme like he used to. Despite his negative feelings towards his apparent decrease in productivity, he knew that back then he wasn’t that healthy. He would run himself ragged with the excuse of being devoted to his future King, and that he needed to do this work to prepare for the future, his own health be damned. That way of thinking changed a little when he, Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto stopped being just the Prince’s royal retinue and started being friends.

 

There were concerns shared between the four of them: Prompto’s family and self-esteem, Gladio’s heavy burden and life expectation of being the Shield for the future King, Noct’s sleeping habits and concern for his father, and Ignis’s self-destructive working habits. After this habit was brought to light Ignis did his best to better himself. He still worked hard and long hours, but he also made sure to make time to spend with the boys-- or the “chocobros,” as Prompto had started calling their little group, much to the dismay of Gladio. After spending time with the others as just friends and not just those he worked with, Ignis found himself able to relax more, joke more, laugh more, and just be happier in general.

 

The final nail in his workaholic coffin was you. You, who had caught Ignis’s eyes during one of his many trips to a cafe near the Citadel for a coffee break and had somehow become a recurring character in his day to day life. You, who would take the time out of your own busy day to ask about his once you had exchanged phone numbers. You, who had somehow wormed your way into their tight knit friend group with hardly a struggle and seemed to fit right in. You, who made Ignis realize that he had a life outside of the Citadel and the people who inhabit it. It was funny to think how such a cliché meeting of two people would lead to an intense mutual pining for each other, and eventually to confessions of crushes that would turn into love.

 

The two of you balanced each other out nearly perfectly. You were a bit more laid back in your day to day life and Ignis was more rigid. The both of you were natural born caretakers, always willing to help and take care of others, but rarely doing the same for yourselves. This was made all the more clear when the two of you moved in together. It was almost a contest to see who could take better care of the other. Ignis would prepare elaborate dinners and draw divine baths for you, you would give him massages and run your fingers through his hair to de-stress him after a day of work. Neither of you would take the pampering without a fight, not believing to be deserving of the attention, but the both of you would eventually cave and give in to the other. It worked for a while, but the two of you eventually sat down and talked about this strange and comforting dance that you performed. The talk led to a greater understanding of each other and yourselves and it was understood by Ignis, you, and the other members of your party that you and Ignis were each others’ rock.

 

And by the Astrals did Ignis need his rock now more than ever. He was at his wits end. The warm feeling he had after his visit with Prompto was all but gone as paper after paper needed to be filled out, and there only seemed to be more of them. Were they multiplying before his very eyes? Was he going crazy? Ignis was reminded of the days when he would work through the night endlessly without pause and wondered just how he did it. He felt absolutely miserable! His eyes ached and his head was throbbing. It felt like every muscle in his body was screaming at him to just lie down and accept defeat.

 

_I’ve only a few hours to go, and then I can go home, embrace my darling Jordan and relax for the remainder of the day._

 

So, Ignis worked, barley registering in his mind what he was actually doing. His muscle memory was enough to get through the mountain of paperwork that he had to conquer before he could leave for the day. In the back of his mind he knew that he should maybe pay closer attention to some of the papers, but he was confident enough in his own abilities and tired enough not to care. When Ignis thought he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching his door he quickly made his way over and locked it. He would have no more interruptions for the rest of the day. Anything else could wait another day. The hours seemed to melt by and Ignis was completely focused on his work, his vision tunneling and his hearing blocking out any outside distractions. This level of focus was enough for him to ignore his cell phone ringing. He didn’t even see your name pop up on the screen.

\----------

“Hey Ignis! It’s Y/N. Just calling to let you know that I’m off work and heading home. Do you have anything in mind for dinner? Thought I might fix something tonight since you’ve been working harder than usual for the past few days. Let me know when you get this message and shoot me some ideas for dinner! Love you, babe.”

 

You looked at your phone after you ended the call, your brows furrowed with worry. Ignis usually never missed a call from you, especially at this hour. The sun was low in the sky, casting the world in a warm red glow as you looked out of your car window. _Must have called at a bad time_. You start up your car and before you put it into drive you make sure to take your phone off silent, not wanting to miss a call or text from your Iggy. Oh well, if he didn’t manage to call you back before you got back home you still had an idea for what you wanted to do for dinner. Ignis had an excess amount of veggies in the kitchen from past attempts to feed them to the Prince. You figured that you might as well put them to use in a stew that Ignis taught you how to make early on in your relationship. It was a hearty and refreshing stew that would warm your insides, something that you thought the both of you needed after your hectic schedule during the past few days.

 

Your workday had been just the usual, but still tiring nonetheless. You haven’t had a decent day off in Gods know when, this latest project taking much more time than initially anticipated. You drive home with the windows down, music playing in softly in the background as you allowed your mind to depart from work-mode and move into relaxation. You couldn’t wait to just get back home, fix dinner, and cuddle with your partner. It was grossly domestic and you remember a time when you thought your little crush would never amount to anything. You would have never dreamed that your feelings would be returned, and forget about living together. A snort escapes you as you recall how the two of you had rather ungracefully admitted your feelings for each other. The two of you were stuttering messes and failing to talk over each other when both of you had blurted out your feelings in pure frustration. It was quite the sight, seeing Ignis so flushed when you had thought him to be the most composed being in creation, and you with nervousness clear on your face with the thought that you had ruined the casual friendship you shared with the man.

 

You hadn’t even realized how bad you had zoned out to the memory until you drove past the entrance to the parking garage. Annoyed, you did a quick lap around the block and pulled into the building. Gathering your things and getting out of the car you checked your phone for any missed calls or texts. Nothing. You were getting worried. _What the heck is going on today at the Citadel_? You eventually made it to your apartment and after entering and placing down your things got to work on dinner. You shoot Ignis a quick text to inform him that you were back home and that you were getting started on the food.

 

 _It’s fine, Y/N. You know that his job can be unpredictable sometimes. There’s no need to worry._ You let out a deep sigh to calm your nerves and got set to prep the veggies

\----------

Thank the Astrals the day was over! He had managed to finish everything that was assigned to him before he locked everyone out of his office. Ignis was a bit proud of himself, but Gods he was tired. The end of the day couldn’t have come soon enough, and once he finished the last of the paperwork he was a blur leaving his office. Ignis wanted to leave the Citadel as soon as possible, and his hurried pace gave a physical outlet for some of his pent up frustration. When he reached the car he promptly opened the door and collapsed into the driver’s seat. A headache was making itself known and Ignis pressed his hands his eyes in an attempt to stave off the pain. After he was sure that the pain had gone he placed his glasses back on his face and got ready to leave, but paused when his phone suddenly pinged. Ignis let out a hushed curse when he saw who sent him a text and the missed call from earlier. He had completely ignored his cell while he was working, missing your call and voice message.

 

After listening to your message and reading your text Ignis slumped back into the driver's seat. He couldn’t believe that he had missed your call and could only hope that you didn’t hold it against him. Ignis thought about sending you a text to let you know that he was on his way home and that he was sorry for missing your call, but he wanted to get home as soon as possible and he’d rather apologize in person. He started the car, pulled out of the parking spot, and carefully sped his way home to you. He pointedly did not open his usual end-of-day can of Ebony.

 

You were trying your best to not worry, but it was getting more and more difficult as the minutes passed. The sun was almost fully set and you still hadn’t heard from Ignis. _Should I call again? Should I call one of the boys? No, stop it. You’re fretting over nothing._ You were doing your absolute best not to yield to your anxiety, but it was hard when the two of you had gotten into the habit of calling each other, no matter what, at the end of your work days. The break in the usual rhythm was throwing you off kilter.

 

The stew was finished, so you turned the heat down to a simmer to keep it warm and checked your phone once again. It might have been selfish of you, but you really wanted to hear back from Ignis. The two of you had been working almost non-stop for what felt like forever, and it seemed sometimes that your evening check-ins were the only thing to look forward to at the end of the work day. Yes, the two of you lived together, but were often so exhausted by the time you got home that you merely ate dinner in near silence and went to bed together after exchanging chaste kisses.  

 

 _Where is that frustratingly beautiful man of mine?_ You sat down at the dining room table and resigned yourself to wait, mindlessly fiddling with your phone. You weren’t sure how much time had passed just waiting, occasionally getting up to stir the stew and looking out the kitchen window to watch the sky change colors. You were just pulling down two bowls from the kitchen cabinet when you heard heavy footsteps coming down the outside hall. You had just barley placed the two bowls on the counter when the door to your apartment was flung open and you gave a small shriek of surprise. _Shit, did I not lock the door?_ You grabbed a knife from the counter and quickly turned around to fend off the intruder, but when you saw who it was your panicked mind screeched to a halt.

 

In the doorway stood the man you’ve been wanting to see and hear from all day, and Astrals  he looked…...terrible. His usually meticulously styled hair was an absolute mess, strands of hair falling into his face with other strands sticking up on all sides. His clothes were rumpled and his whole posture was slumped in exhaustion. His face, oh his beautiful face, was the picture of pitiful tiredness, but he was looking at you like you were his salvation. Despite the tired lines on his face, his sea green eyes were alight with joy at the sight of you, though there was some guilt in there too.

 

“...Darling,” Ignis’s voice was breathy and void of any energy.

 

You only had a moment to put the knife down before Ignis practically dive bombed into your arms, almost sending the both of you tumbling to the floor. Ignis was so relieved to see you and his arms wound tight around your body. His day had been absolutely terrible and being able to hold you in his arms was like paradise. You were surprised by Ignis’s actions but had a feeling that you knew what caused it. You voiced your question while tightening your own hold on the tired man. “So, uh, rough day there Iggy?” His only response was to breath in deeply and bury his face into the crook of your neck. Ah, so your suspicion was confirmed. You rubbed your hands up and down his back, giving some ‘there there’ pats and simply enjoyed the feeling of being held. The two of you stood and swayed together in the kitchen for a bit longer before you pulled back, not without resistance, and gave Ignis a quick series of kisses on his forehead, nose, and lips.

 

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t call you once I got your messages, Dear. I was just in such a hurry to get home and-” Ignis tried to apologize, but you shushed him with a finger to his lips. “I’m just glad you’re home, Ignis. You can tell me all about your day over dinner.” He let out a relieved sigh and kissed you deeply. It was like he was trying to relay how much he missed you in that one action, and you returned the kiss with equal fervor. He broke the kiss first and gave you a small peck on your nose, pulling a small giggle out of you. You gently pushed him over to the kitchen table, making him sit down while you got ready to serve the stew.

 

Watching Ignis’s posture change over the course of dinner was telling in just how exhausted of work he really was. Slumped shoulders straightened out, his face brightened up, and the tone of his voice took on a lighter lit. It was so nice to see him relaxed as he talked through his day. You could only nod sympathetically throughout his tale, having had similar days like that in the past, though none with the importance that come with Citadel work. You did end up laughing at the part where Prompto pointed out the unfortunate accident on Ignis’s pants, almost cackling even. To your surprise, Ignis joined in on your laughter, his soft giggles joining with yours and filling the room with joyous noise. After the two of you finished eating and Ignis finished telling his story the two of you were cleaning up in the kitchen.

 

“Dinner was perfect, Darling.” Ignis followed this statement with a small kiss to your forehead. You blushed, “Well, I have a pretty decent teacher, and he’s really attractive to boot.” Both of you had a quiet chuckle at that. You finished cleaning up in the kitchen in silence, both of you settling into the comforting quiet that filled the air. After exchanging a few glances the two of you moved into the bedroom to turn in for the night. The energy from earlier had dissipated and both of you were too exhausted to stay up for much longer. Laying in bed the two of you were practically plastered to each other, neither of you wanting to keep your distance from one another.

 

“Hey, Iggy, when’s your next day off?” The pull of sleep was making your words mumbled. Ignis hummed in thought, trying to remember if he even had a scheduled day off coming up. “I’m not sure,” he answered, “but if I knew yours I could always request one.” You made a grumbled affirming noise. “Let’s make it a date.” Your words were slurring, and you knew you couldn’t hold off sleep for much longer. Ignis chuckled at your sleepy words before replying, “Sounds perfect, Dear.” The two of you only shared a few brief kisses and quiet “I love you”s after that before slipping off to sleep, tangled snugly in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can you can come visit me over at tumblr at chocobro-chick.tumblr.com I promise I don't bite!


End file.
